Molliarty Drabbles
by lentarthurk14
Summary: The consulting criminal and his queen. Molliarty drabbles from tumblr prompts and just my brain because I just love them. Rated to be safe.
1. Ice Bucket

**Molliarty Drabbles because Molliarty is a hella rad couple and I love them and there isn't enough love for them. I have a blog on tumblr dedicated to them. Molliartytho is the url if you want to check it out. Send me some prompts I'd love to write them for you. Sorry for any mistakes or things you don't like. Hope you like it. **

* * *

><p>Standing in front of a camera, dripping wet from ice cold water, was a certain Molly Hooper. She had been challenged to the ice bucket challenge by her friend Mary Watson who had been challenged by her husband.<p>

The only reason she wasn't having them help her with it was because she had to work late and they were on a case. So to meet the 24 hour time limit she had to turn to Sebastian and Jim for help.

She expected her significant other of almost a year to be against it. It was for a charity after all and, as he kept pointing out, he was the embodiment of evil itself.

So she asked Sebastian to help her instead of Jim. They were friends so she thought it would be alright for her to ask him to hold the camera.

He had just gotten the wickedest look in his eyes and the little smirk he gave her after agreeing made her a little uneasy.

She was just wearing a blue t-shirt and some shorts. She didn't want to get her work clothes all wet after all.

"Over here Molly," Seb called from outside the safe house they were currently in. Jim always called it the bunker because it annoyed Seb and he was the biggest drama queen.

It was just a small house just outside of London.

Molly walked over to him and looked at the white sheet that was hung up and she looked at him with a confused look on her face.

"This is going online, we can't have anyone know where you were. Sherlock Holmes least of all. I'm taking care of you and the boss."

Molly shrugged and walked over to stand in front of it. There was a small bucket of water on the ground next to her and she smiled at him.

"Thanks for helping me Sebastian. Now let's do this so I can go get ready for work."

When he nodded and turned the camera on she got herself ready. She looked at the little thing and started talking when he gave her the okay to start.

"Hello! I'm Molly Hooper and I was nominated for the Ice bucket challenge by Mary Watson. I now nominate…."

She didn't get a chance to finish speaking because there was suddenly water being dumped on her from above.

"Ah!" she jumped and tried to get away from it, but it followed her.

It was so cold! And never ending it seemed. When it finally stopped she glared at the camera.

She knew exactly who was above her and who poured the water on her.

"I nominate Greg Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes and MY ALL TOO LOVING BOYFRIEND. You have 24 hours." She yelled loud enough for him to hear her and watched as Seb turned the camera off and started to laugh so hard her almost doubled over.

"Jim! Get over here! I know that was you and you're in so much trouble!" she shivered once and then ran behind the sheet to find no one there. She cursed and then jumped a few times, trying to warm herself up.

"Ugh Sebastian you bastard. When I find Jim I'm going to kill him!" she was so cold she couldn't stand it. So she ran back into the house, the sounds of Jim and Sebastian laughing together behind her. She was going to get him back if it was the last thing she did.

Sebastian watched Molly get back inside and chuckled a few more times.

"You should have seen her face. She was so surprised."

Jim chuckled and took the camera from him so he could watch exactly what she did.

"That light blue t-shirt all wet isn't the worst thing in the world either…" he smirked and watched the video. She was so adorable and when her shirt was all wet she was downright sexy.

"She's going to smack you, boss." Sebastian said as he got to work taking down the sheet and pouring the bucket out so he didn't have to deal with that too.

"Oh I'm looking forward to it. She can never stay mad at me Seb. You know that. After work she won't even remember what happened." Jim waved it away because he really wasn't worried at all.

Sebastian wasn't so sure he was right, but he didn't say anything. Maybe he could get out of Molly being mad at him by helping her get back at Jim.

He watched Jim walk back inside after they heard Molly's car leave. He followed behind him, texting molly in the process to suggest an idea to get back at him.

* * *

><p>It had been two weeks since Jim had so rudely interrupted her attempt at the ice bucket challenge. She had been planning how to get back at him for that entire time with Seb.<p>

The night after the incident she had given him the cold shoulder and was mad, which didn't do her any good because he thought it was so cute when she was mad at him.

That plus the fact that he was very…persuasive when he needed to be didn't help her stay angry with him. He used the argument that she was going to do it anyways so why was she so mad that he just did it a little earlier than she would have liked? She saw the logic in it, and forgave him instantly.

She didn't forget; however, and that's where Jim was going to be sorry, because he didn't think she'd want revenge.

He'd taught her a thing or two about revenge and how to get it done right. Before dating him she was never one to act on those feelings, but luckily—or rather unluckily—for him she was going to try it out this time.

Today was the day she was going to get back at him. She and Seb had set the whole thing up and she was anxious just a bit. He was a genius and could usually see right through her when she was lying, but not this time. She was determined to do this right.

Jim only had one client to deal with today which was why it was the best time to get him.

Sebastian was waiting with a camera for her to get started. She sat at the counter in the kitchen and waited for Jim to get back. Seb stayed out of sight, but right where she needed him to be. Remembering that she wasn't doing this alone and that Sebastian was going to get in trouble too made her a little less anxious.

Three minutes later she got her wish. Jim came walking all calm and cool into the kitchen. His hand were in his pockets and he looked like he didn't have a care in the world. She smiled at him, a bright and chipper smile like she was happier to see him than anything else in the world.

He walked up to her and gave her a kiss before asking

"What's got you so happy?"

"You're home! What's not to be happy about?" she asked with a cheerful tone.

Jim was a little suspicious, but Molly always was a little strange like this, happy at the weirdest things, so he let the feeling pass. He quirked an eyebrow at her, but she just smiled more.

She jumped up and pecked his lips on the way to the bathroom.

"You should come join me if you're done being a criminal today," she called in a voice she hoped made her sound like a tease. She was never any good at that sort of thing.

Jim chuckled a bit, but he took the bait just like Molly knew he would.

Molly quickly slid behind the door and waited.

Jim walked into the bathroom and was a bit confused, but also just like Molly predicted he went up to the shower to look for her inside and Molly quickly ran up behind him and pushed him a little so he stumbled into the shower. Seb then threw the ice cold water at his boss and they both heard him gasp. His shock didn't last long and he looked through the water at Sebastian with the scariest glare he could muster.

Seb just pointed at Molly like it was all her idea.

Molly picked up the other bucket of water and tossed that at him, too. She needed to have that satisfaction of watching Jim's face when she dowsed him with water.

Sebastian was recording this for blackmail purposes for himself and Molly in the future.

Molly couldn't hold back a giggle at his facial expression. The emotions she could see running through his eyes were anger, amusement, frustration, confusion, and hatred.

"This suit was not made to get wet! You'll wish I had just killed you when I'm through with the pair of you!"

Seb backed up a few steps and Molly laughed for the second time. She wasn't scared of his threats anymore. They used to freak her out, but now she just thought they were funny.

"Pay back is a bitch Jim!" She said and gave him a cheeky grin, and then took one step away from him.

What happened next was completely unexpected by Sebastian, but apparently Molly saw it coming. He watched as Jim lunged forward and Molly squeaked while she attempted to get out of his reach, only to get dragged into a tight embrace by the consulting criminal.

Sebastian ran out of the bathroom and went to go get a copy made of the video he had just filmed. He knew what Jim was going to do next and he didn't want to be around for it. He'd get started with running because he was in so much trouble and he knew it. But it was all worth it.

Molly yelped as Jim pulled her tightly against him.

"H-Hey! This is so cold and you're getting me all wet!" she exclaimed as she tried to get out of his hold.

"Oh really now?" he asked with a wicked smirk.

She blushed and shook her head

"Not like that! Jim let me go!"

"Oh I will. But not until you've paid for this." He moved his lips to trace her jaw and her ear so she could hear him as he was talking very softly.

"You waited two whole weeks to get back at me. You had me believing you were over it and not mad and everything. It's not every day I get fooled. You amaze me sometimes Miss Molly. I didn't think being outsmarted could ever make me so…hmm," he pulled her closer to him so she could feel exactly what her outsmarting him did to his body.

Molly gulped and leaned away from his embrace a bit. That water was so cold she was starting to shiver. But the cold wasn't the only reason.

"Now you're not leaving this room until you clean up this mess you've made. And after that you're going to help me murder Sebastian for helping orchestrate this whole thing." Jim spun them around and walked her into the shower, never once letting go of her. He began to take off the now soaking wet suit and she couldn't help her blush. She was about to argue, but he kissed her.

This is not how she intended this revenge plan to end. She expected him to be a lot angrier.

This wasn't a bad ending and she wasn't going to complain at all. Especially not when Jim helped her take off the now wet clothes she had was wearing and showed her all too eagerly how very rewarding revenge could be.


	2. Double team murder

**From a prompt on Tumblr to write about this fabulous couple killing a world leader together. It's a little...yeah i hope you like it.**

* * *

><p>Molly Hooper was not stupid. She might not have been as quick witted or intelligent as her boyfriend of almost two years, but she was not stupid. Jim was up to something and she was determined to find out what.<p>

Usually she tried to stay out of his actual business things and actively avoided being involved in any plans he had unless she was absolutely needed or Jim was just being mean and got her involved.

She casually walked down the hallway to where she knew Jim would be talking to his client. She wasn't the greatest actress with Jim and Seb because they knew how to read her but everyone else thought she knew what she was doing.

There was a gunman that she didn't know all that well walking towards her, but she just smiled and kept walking like it was okay for her to be there. For all he knew she was.

The door was opened slightly, and she stepped lightly so he wouldn't hear her. He could recognize her from her footsteps, so sneaking up on him was very difficult.

Her back was against the wall next to the open side of the door. She could just make out what Jim was saying, but not the other man in the room.

"What do you mean she won't cooperate? I don't care who you have to threaten. Everyone has a weak spot. Stop being such a doofus and just get her here!"

Jim listened for a few moments and then gave that laugh he did when he was furious.

"I need a woman who is beautiful and ready to help distract the prime minister so I can kill him. And the one we had ready to go just happens to go missing? Isn't it your FUCKING JOB TO FIND PEOPLE? Then go do it! Our operation starts tomorrow and if we don't have someone by then you're so much worse off than dead!"

Jim growled in frustration and the other man he was talking to was suddenly, and forcefully, thrown out the door. Molly jumped but clamped a hand over her mouth so Jim wouldn't know she was there. The door was then slammed shut and Molly immediately went into doctor mode.

"Sir are you alright?" she asked him softly.

He looked at her as he rubbed the back of his head that had hit the wall. He looked surprised that someone was being nice, because normally no one around here was.

"F-Fine just…um excuse me I need to go find someone."

"Wait, please let me look at your head I'm a doctor." She said and softly took a look at all the injuries he had just barely acquired.

"You'll be alright, no concussion just some light bruising, but you should be able to cover it with your hair." She smiled at him and then jumped up when someone said her name.

"Molly!"

It was Sebastian.

"S-Sebastian! You scared me." She turned to face him.

"You know you're not allowed up here. Why are you here?"

Molly glared at him and put her hands, balled up into tiny and adorable fists, on her hips.

"You listen to me Sebastian Moran," she stepped forward and poked his chest, "You and Jim are not the bosses of me and I, if you tell me I'm not allowed somewhere, am going to go there. Just because that pisses me off so much."

Sebastian backed up a step and the scoffed a bit, but before he could say anything Jim stepped into the hallway.

"Molly, you're not allowed up here. What are you doing?" he had his frustrated face on and Molly knew she was in trouble.

She immediately pouted and shyly shuffled her feet as she looked down.

"I just wanted to see you…that's all…"

Jim rolled his eyes slightly but he couldn't hold back his smile.

"Sure you did." He pulled her to his side and kissed her forehead lightly. She couldn't hold back her giggle at his knowing tone.

"I really did want to see you. You're always so busy." She gave him those doe eyes she knew he couldn't resist and he narrowed his eyes slightly.

"What do you want Hooper?" he asked while searching her face to get the answer.

She gave him her most innocent smile and he shook his head.

"You're not helping me. I've told you a million times…" he stopped when the man behind them started talking.

"Mr. Moriarty? I actually think we just found that woman you wanted."

Jim looked at the man, and then all around him in a very dramatic display.

"Who? The only woman here other than Sebastian is not allowed to…"

"No don't say it!" Sebastian tried to stop him.

"…help me."

Molly glared at Jim and stepped into him. He held his ground but lifted an eyebrow.

"What?"

"You aren't allowed to tell me what I am and am not allowed to do." She frowned and turned towards the other man. He was looking at her like she was a case study.

"What would I have to do?"

Jim shook his head and the other man wisely kept his mouth shut.

Molly turned around and grabbed Jim by the wrist, she pulled him into the room behind everyone and slammed the door shut. They heard her start to talk in a firm voice and Jim respond calmly.

Sebastian looked at the other man as he was looking at the door.

"Is she his..."

"Girlfriend. Significant other. Lover in the nighttime. Royal pain in the ass. Pathologist who sometimes helps us get away with murder. Yes to all of the above. If you release that information to anyone or she gets in trouble in any way I'm coming straight for you buddy so keep your mouth shut."

"No I think that's great…because if we use her he'll be ten times as careful when the times comes. To make sure she isn't in trouble and nothing will go wrong. It's a great plan…"

They both look at the door as they hear something slam into the wall and then they both look away when there's cursing and a slight moan. A few banging sounds later they both figured it was time to intervene.

Sebastian looks up at the ceiling and waits a few moments before knocking on the door.

"Boss, I'll happily get her away from you if she's threatening your life. That's my job you know."

They heard Jim growl from behind the door and Molly say something quietly. He responded a little angrier and she said something in response in that voice that Sebastian knew all too well. The pouty almost crying voice.

"FINE!" they heard him shout.

After a moment and a few strange noises the door opened softly and Molly was standing there smiling.

"Come on in gentlemen. We have some things to discuss."

Sebastian blinked a few times at her and then looked to Jim who was glaring at the wall behind him, but he nodded all the same.

The man smiled and they all walked into the room to sit and talk about this mission to kill the prime minister.

* * *

><p>The next day before the actual operation Jim was waiting for Molly to come out from the bathroom. She was getting ready and he wasn't happy about this at all.<p>

"Molly you do realize this is very dangerous." He tried one more time

"No more dangerous than that time you got me kidnapped because you thought that guy wouldn't actually touch me while you were there." She replied.

"You get kidnapped once and you hang it above my head for the rest of my life…" he mutters and stands up to pace in front of the door.

He was frowning to himself. She didn't really know what she was getting into here. She always wanted to know what was happening in his plans, but she'd never wanted to help before. This was new and while it was sort of exciting he wasn't happy about her being able to convince him otherwise. She was making him soft.

"Jim I thought you'd be happier about this. I mean I'm trying to help you kill someone…I don't usually like to do that. In fact as a doctor it's against everything I ever learned how to do."

He heard her voice waver at the end and he thought maybe he'd get lucky and she'd bow out.

"You're right. So why help?"

She scoffed and he knew she wasn't going to bow out that easily.

"I hate this prime minister, did you see what he did with the children's orphanage money? I'm glad you're taking him out."

Jim leaned against the wall and let his head fall back and hit it. That's just like her. To find the good in one of his plans.

"Molly I don't want you to do this. If you get caught you could be killed. Plus what if their guards take you down before I can get to you?"

"Sounds like you're worried. James Moriarty worried about another person? Now who would have thought that possible…?" She was teasing him.

"Very funny Molly." he glared at the door as she turned the handle ready to be angry with her even more, but the angry words caught in his throat as he saw what she was wearing.

It was tight and it flowed down her body showing her every curve. It was red with a black belt and he had never seen her so sexy before in his life.

"Do you like it?" she asked shyly. She gave him a little twirl and when he didn't respond she started to get a little nervous.

"Jim? Is it too much? I have a different one I can wear if…umf!" she was cut off by his lips urgently against hers. She was pulled into his body and she immediately melted into his embrace.

She pulled back to smile a little at him

"I'll take that as a sign I did well?"

Jim's eyes were impossibly black and he growled before pulling her into another kiss.

"J-Jim." She got out breathlessly when he released her lips.

"You…." She had to swallow before continuing.

"You're going to mess up my hair and makeup and we need to leave soon…" she said with her eyes closed as he kissed along her jaw and down to her collarbone where he proceeded to bite into her skin hard enough to leave a small mark.

"Jim!"

"Just to remind anyone that tries to touch you that you're mine…" he grins wickedly at her and she blushes.

"I-I think you got the message across…can we go now."

Jim sighed and stood up straight. He then fixed his own hair, then he fixed hers and offered her his arm.

She took it and they walked out onto the helicopter pad where their ride was waiting for them.

"About time! Two seconds away from being late." Sebastian yelled over the helicopter's loud buzz.

"Molly was getting ready and we need this to be believable Seb." Jim said as he helped Molly into her seat and got in himself.

"Let's go." He said and straightened his tie.

Molly started to regret her decision to help Jim about ten minutes into the meeting she was at. She was pretending to be an important woman from some political party. She didn't know much about it, but Jim told her that if she avoided the other women she'd be fine.

The Prime Minister had almost immediately taken a liking to her and she could tell it was going to be easier than she thought to get him away from the others.

Government officials were so easy to trick. The right about of makeup and a sexy dress and it was all downhill for them from there.

Molly had to sit through two hours of this stupid meeting and when she almost fell asleep Sebastian spoke into her ear piece to remind her she should be flirting with the man up there.

She simply woke herself up with some water and started making eye contact with the man.

She was blinking much more than necessary and she shuffled her feet around all shyly. Reading up on how to flirt before this had really paid off. She bit her lip and saw the lust rising in the prime ministers eyes. She then played hard to get and refused to meet his eye the rest of the meeting.

After it was all over there was a small lunch being served in the main hall. She held back from going in until the last person besides her went in.

"Molly do you see him, on your left?" Sebastian asked. Looking around she managed to see him and he hadn't noticed her yet.

"I see him." She muttered.

"The door to your right is where we need you to take him. Up the stairs to the second floor and into the fourth room on the right. There's a small balcony in that room. Get him to follow you out there and then make sure to stay out of the way."

Molly went over to the door she knew she needed to go out of and luckily there was a drink table set up right there so she grabbed one and let her eyes wander over to the target in question. He was watching her already. She took a slow calculated sip of her drink and smiled slightly at him. She set down the drink and walked back towards the door, feeling his eyes on her every step of the way.

She looked in his eyes, smirked and then waved him over with one hand before slipping through the door.

She walked a little ways down the hall to where the staircase was. She took a couple deep breaths to calm herself. The adrenaline was rushing around her already.

After a few minutes she thought maybe she'd failed and started to panic, but when the prime minister walked through the door telling his body guard to not let anyone else through she knew she hadn't.

She gave him a grin and started walking up the stairs. He followed her.

She walked a few steps ahead of him and felt her heart start to pound as she got to the fourth room on the right and opened the door. It was like the fanciest hotel room she'd ever stayed in times three. Why was this up here?

The Prime minister was suddenly there, with his arms around her middle and buried his nose into her hair.

She felt extremely uncomfortable, but tried not to let it show.

"You're a beautiful woman…this dress is extremely enticing…"

"Well thank you." She said in a breathy whisper meant to sound aroused and seductive. He moved her hair away from her neck and started leaving sloppy kisses all over her.

She let out a squeak when he bit down slightly and wiggled her ways out of his arms. He grinned and she slowly backed up to the balcony doors.

"There's quite a view out here…" she said quietly, her eyes locked on his. She pushed the doors open and hurried out to stand on the edge of it. He didn't follow her right away but she did something she wouldn't normally do and took off the belt she was wearing to dangle in front of the now opened doors. Taking clothes off usually got Jim to follow her, so why not this guy?

She knew it was the push he needed to walk after her. And almost immediately after he walked through the door she heard the gun shot. She closed her eyes and then heard a thud. She gulped and then took a few deep breaths.

"You deal with dead bodies all the time Molly its fine…" she whispered to herself.

She opened her eyes and immediately regretted it. She saw his lifeless body on the floor with blood pooled around his head. She turned around and had to steady herself on the railing.

She may not have liked him, but maybe this wasn't the best move to make. She just thought about it like Jim was protecting her. That guy was going to probably do some pretty sketchy stuff with her anyway.

After that it wasn't as difficult as she thought it was going to be. When the guards came rushing at the door calling out to the now dead prime minister she started to panic. Where was Jim?

She looked over the balcony and saw a ladder sitting there and she smiled slightly to herself. She quickly and quietly headed down to the bottom where she put the belt back on and took her shoes off.

She started running.

Just needing to get to the rendezvous point and then she'd be in the clear.

"Molly pick up the speed the guards are right behind you!" Seb's voice rang in her ears.

"I can't out run them Sebastian!"

"Take your next right and then slip into the dark hallway looking place behind the statue."

The adrenaline rush from before, from seeing someone get shot, was not as intense as the rush she felt from believing she'd get caught. She ran faster until she found that good place to hide. In the crevice of the building that was dark. She held a hand in front of her mouth to stop from breathing so loudly and watched as the guards ran around looking for the woman who ran away.

Right as she was letting her guard down, she noticed a shadow move next to her and she was so close to screaming, but a hand came to her mouth and he moved out of the shadows.

"Let's go."

It was Jim!

"Jim!" she whisper yelled at him as she moved his hands away from her mouth in a slight move of anger.

"What are you doing here?!" she looked around to make sure no one had heard her.

"I was watching my woman in action." He flashed her that irresistible grin and then grabbed her hand.

"Now come on!" he pulled her through the small crevice that apparently let out right inside the building.

"Jim there are guards everywhere!" she protested, sounding just as nervous as she felt.

"Calm down my dear." He said in a completely calm voice. He took out a pair of glasses from his pocket and slipped them on her. He then helped her slip her hair up into a messy sort of bun. He took her belt off and put that in his pocket. He then tied a small piece of lace around her waist that looked like a belt but was a completely different color and pattern.

"The best way to escape a place is to blend in. People don't remember things well. So change a few details and it's like you're a whole other person. Just be calm and pretend you know what you're doing. Follow my lead." He grinned at her again and she had to admire his calming aura when he was at work.

She took his arm and they made their way through the middle of the people congregated in the middle of the hall. They still had no idea that the prime minister was dead. She was starting to think that the guards were coming back and she felt the familiar tug of fear go through her chest.

Jim held on to Molly's arm a little tighter and whispered to her

"Laugh at something I said. Like it was the funniest thing you've heard in a long time."

Molly looked at him and he just raised an eyebrow, the way he did when she wasn't really paying attention and she had to giggle at him.

Jim shook his head at her and they kept walking.

She looked behind her and saw the guards passing by where they just were, heading in the opposite direction. She had been too distracted by Jim to notice them.

"You're so good at this…" she breathed out and looked at him in a little bit of awe.

"I've had a lot of practice. Having a beautiful woman at my side doesn't hurt anything either. Now come on." He pulled her out of the building and around to the side where the car was waiting.

They got into the back and the car started moving away slowly at first, but gradually picking up speed.

Molly pulled her hair down and took the glasses off with a sigh of relief.

"That…was far more stressful than I thought it would be." She moved her hands to her face and let out another breath.

When she looked up she saw Jim smirking at her.

"What?"

"You've been holding out on me Molly Hooper." He moved a little closer to her and she blushed a tiny bit.

"I-I have not…"

He moved closer yet again, this time so that their bodies were touching.

"Oh yes you have Ms. Hooper. You are a phenomenal actress. You had that bastard eating out of the palm of your hand. That turns me on a bit…"

Molly blushed even more and fidgeted in her seat.

"U-Um I don't think I did that well…He was pretty easy to fool…with the dress and the f-flirting..." she couldn't help but feel nervous under his intense gaze. He moved a hand to her face and gently lifted her chin up so she was looking at him. He was the only one who ever made her heart beat fast like this.

"Oh it was impressive. Why don't you dress up for me ever?" he gave her his best pouty face and she let her face fall into a frown of sorts.

"Jim, this _was_ me dressing up for you. Dressing up and showing off." She said and he raised his eyebrow.

"Oh? And the recently deceased Prime minister kissing all over you wasn't because you dressed up for him?"

Molly blushed and then shuddered once.

"I'd rather they were just your kisses his were simply awful…occupational hazard I suppose." She smiled at him and he gave her that little smirk of his again before finally leaning in and giving her a kiss. She moved her hands to his face and his hair. He pulled her over to his lap and turned her so she was straddling him.

He moved his hands up her thighs and she let out a hum of approval. His hands travelled higher still and she had to break away from the kiss. She was blushing again, and bit her lip slightly as she looked into his eyes.

"Shouldn't we wait until we're back home?" she asked him quietly.

"I doubt Sebastian wants to see this again after last time…" she moved to get off of him, but he held her tighter to him and she groaned at the feeling of him so close.

"Molly Hooper you just successfully helped me to kill a world leader. And you're not even giving me that 'you should feel guilty about your life choices' look. I'd say that Sebastian can deal with this, because I am _going_ to have you right here."

He started kissing up and down her neck and she closed her eyes with a whimper. She did love it when he took control like this. He was just so forceful and it was extremely arousing and distracting.

"B-But what about the…"

"Oh don't worry…Sebastian's prepared to drive up all the way back home. I already sent the helicopter away after that little eye fucking game you played at the beginning of the meeting."

Molly tilted her head to give him more access and then let out a groan as he started sucking on her neck and his hands moved further up her legs, moving her dress out of the way.

"S-So you figured because I helped you and dressed up all pretty that you'd get lucky?"

Jim didn't stop and she felt him smile against her skin.

"Well I'd have to say I was lucky you dressed up and that you accomplished everything you set out to do. I'm simply giving you what we both want."

She laughed a little and he pulled back to look at her.

"What?"

"You're kind of attractive when you're trying to manipulate me into thinking this was really my idea." She gave him that knowing smile

He smiled back and then kissed her again.

"Nothing gets past you Molly Hooper." He kissed her again.

They were both blissfully unaware of the chaos resulting far behind them as people realized who had just been killed.


	3. I did it for you

**From a prompt I on tumblr on my Molliarty blog**

* * *

><p>Molly hadn't expected her and Tom's relationship to progress as much as it did. She'd never dated a guy for this long before and that's why she had to break it off. She was engaged to him and that scared her more than she'd ever admit. That plus the fact that she was dreading the upcoming wedding more than she was excited told her it was time to stop with acting like she was okay with it.<p>

If she was being honest with herself she just made it all look wonderful on the outside so that no one would be worried about her. Other than getting her mother off her back about being single, she wasn't sure it was making anyone worry less. Tom wasn't exactly the brightest crayon in the box.

With Tom it was easy. She didn't have to think too much about the relationship and he made it all so simple.

But, there wasn't any passion or fireworks. She would kiss him and wouldn't feel nothing, but it wasn't her favorite thing to do. It was just….a relationship.

When Sherlock came back she found herself wanting to be with a smarter, higher functioning sociopath type of person. Sherlock had been in the papers lately with some woman and, as she had just broken up with Tom, she was in no mood to be around him at all.

It had only been three weeks since her break-up, but she couldn't stand being home alone again, so she was getting all dressed up to go to a club with some co-workers.

The dress was long but tight fitted and she felt really good about herself for once. Getting out of the house was exactly what she needed. She finished putting on her lipstick, it was a shade darker than the one she usually wore and she hoped it wouldn't make her lips look bad.

She sighed thinking about how Sherlock always made those remarks about her appearance. He hadn't been as bad lately, but the fact that he had said them in the past meant he was probably thinking them still he just had enough restraint to not say them out loud. The git.

Tom hadn't been one to pay compliments, so she didn't have a person to help her feel good about herself. He was far too oblivious for that.

Letting out a sigh she made her way into her bedroom to pick out her necklace and earrings. As she looked into the mirror she thought about how the last time she'd worn them was when she was with Jim. Thinking about him made her hesitate.

Jim had paid her compliments. He told her that her nose was cute. And that she was beautiful. And that he wished she'd wear her hair down more because it was gorgeous.

"Damn." She whispered to herself and stopped putting her jewelry on.

Her brain had this little fail safe mechanism in it, and every time Jim was brought up she couldn't stop thinking about him. His hair, his eyes, his smile.

Putting down her necklace and taking the earrings out she made her way out to the kitchen to make some tea and calm her down now that she was freaking out over him.

Her thoughts went back to when they were together and he was simply lovely. Other than the lying to her and using her bit. But he was gone now.

There was a part of her that was really sad about that. She'd never see his face again. Never hear him laugh at one of her morbidly funny jokes. Never get to run her hands through his hair to tidy it up. Never get to feel his hands gently caressing her and then not so gently…

She scoffed a little at herself and went to get a cup for her tea out of the cupboard.

"Am I really going to spend another night home alone thinking about Jim Moriarty?" she asked herself quietly out loud.

"I don't know are you?" a voice from behind her made her jump and she dropped her cup on the floor. She let out a small squeak of fear but didn't scream. Her heart was racing and she looked up to see Jim leaning against the wall in a fancy suit, his hair all slicked back and she started trembling a little bit.

"Y-You c-can't… I m-mean…"

He was smirking slightly at her reaction and he straightened up so he could walk over to her.

"No. No. No. No, no. Stay away!" she took a step back and hit her back against the counter, while simultaneously stepping on pieces of the now broken glass on her floor.

"O-ow…" she was still too in shock to really feel the pain but it was there and she had to close her eyes for a moment to regain her sanity.

"Oh dear heavens. Please be gone when I open my eyes. Tell me that I had just a little too much alcohol or that I inhaled too many chemicals at work."

She opened her eyes and he wasn't in front of her anymore.

"Boo." He was right next to her.

"Fuck!" she exclaimed and jumped away from him, stepping on more broken glass.

He raised an eyebrow at her swear but his amused smile turned into what she thought looked concerned as she whimpered in pain.

"Molly, can we move this over here so you're not injuring yourself because you're still in shock that I'm alive?"

She looked at him with slightly wide eyes and stepped around the glass and over to her table where she sat down and kept looking at him.

"Are you here to kill me?" she asked him in a surprisingly steady and not terrified voice. She accidentally moved her foot against the floor and hissed in pain.

"If you're going to kill me, could you do it before I step on glass again because this hurts, fuck…" she scrunched up her face in pain and took her injured foot onto her lap to see about the injury.

"Molly Hooper you swearing is not something I remember happening often when we were together." He laughed just a little and Molly's heart raced a bit. She had just been thinking about that laugh. That was a genuine laugh. He wasn't screwing with her. She had always been able to tell.

She put a hand on her head and took a deep breath.

"What are you doing here? How are you even here? And if you're going to kill me…" she trailed off.

Jim rolled his eyes before walking over to her cabinets and opening the one with the first aid kit in it, moving around like he owned the place, walking around in her home like he had never left and it was his.

"Actually I'm not here to kill you. I don't want to be that kind of boyfriend now do I?"

Molly felt herself actually choking on nothing at that.

"B-Boy-what now?!"

"You don't think I killed myself just for the fun of it did you? I needed to start over. Get everything set up differently." He was speaking nonchalantly and walking over to her with the first aid kit in his hand.

"I can't…I mean there's... What?" she felt her head start to hurt just from him talking and while her heart was speeding up from what he was saying she was so completely confused.

"Come on Molly. I know you are smarter than this. Your brain should have caught up with the moment by now." He was joking with her now.

"Jim! You can't just expect me to be caught up with…with…what the hell is even going on. You're alive and…really well dressed…and in my flat and you're not going to…"

She stopped talking the moment he sat opposite her and took her injured foot in his hand.

"You're not going to…" she tried again, but he was being so gentle with her as he started to clean up her wound and bandage her up. She had to swallow a few times, but still couldn't speak.

"No I'm not going to kill you, Molly Hooper." He said, all the while his eyes on her injury and not her blushing face. He was speaking softly and she saw the gentle, almost loving look in his eyes while he patched her up. She was trembling slightly from emotion at this action.

"You're the reason I had to start over. The reason I had to set things up so that I won't have trouble being with you and also being a criminal." He finally looked up into her eyes and gave her _that_ smile. The one that made her heart skip a beat and her wonder how someone so charming could ever do anything wrong.

"This is not how I wanted this reunion to go my dear." He kept talking and Molly let her foot slide out of his hand and back to the floor. He touching her had always sent a current of feeling through her whole body and it wasn't helping her think.

"With you injuring yourself and being so not scared and upset."

"Well I didn't know you were even alive so I couldn't really have been prepared. If you'd like I could manage to scream or run away from you." she said in a whisper.

He chuckled.

Taking a few deep breaths to gather herself, she looked up at him.

"You want us to be together? After you used me to get to Sherlock, tried to kill him, tried to kill John and Greg and Mrs. Hudson? You think it's going to be that easy? You're a criminal. And a murderer. And…" As she was speaking he stood up slowly and took the first aid kit back to where it belonged. She got a good look at him in his fitted suit that made him look simply, well, ravishing.

"Also very good looking and the only boyfriend you ever had that wasn't a complete idiot or bastard. I've never done anything bad to you, other than underestimate how amazing you are. From the way you're staring at my butt I'd have to say you still have feelings for me, at least on a sexual level, Doctor Hooper. And we both know that to you still love me."

His smirk as he turned back around didn't help her blush go away. In fact it made her cheeks get even redder and she had to bury her face in her hands to avoid combustion.

"Oh there's the Molly I remember." He was laughing again, but this time he walked over to her and picked her up.

"J-Jim!" she squeaked in surprise and fumbled to grip onto him so she wouldn't fall.

"Yes, love?" he asked in an amused tone.

"What are you doing?"

"Taking you to bed."

She was blushing again and he couldn't help but grin.

"So you don't have to walk, what with you being injured and all."

"R-right." She managed to get out.

"Now I know this is a lot to take in, but I just want you to think about it for a little while okay? I let Sherlock Holmes dismantle my entire other network so that I could come back to you. If I hadn't wanted him to do that, he wouldn't have been able to." He sounded so sure of himself and Molly had to admit she'd missed that about him. She'd missed him a lot. Her arms were still around him tightly and she knew that he could feel her heartbeat accelerating with every step he took.

"I don't know what it is about you Molly, but you seem to be the exception to every rule, every law, and every sociopath. I care for you in ways I didn't even know were possible. I need…" he had placed her on the bed and stopped talking. He'd always been far too open with her.

He stopped before letting it slip how much he cared about her. It wasn't easy for him to admit to himself either.

"You need what?" she breathed out.

He shook his head, leaned down and pressed a lingering kiss to her forehead.

"Jim?" she leaned in towards him as he pulled away like she wanted to pull him back to her, but her hands didn't quite touch him

"It's nothing, Molly."

"What do you need?" She asked him softly and touched his arm all the while feeling a sense of déjà vu.

Jim let out a noise that sounded half like a scoff and half like a laugh. He was glaring slightly at her when he looked back at her.

He looked at her wide innocent eyes that were always worried about him. Even now when she knew who he really was. Those caring brown eyes.

She cared about him.

That was what he needed.

She was the only thing that mattered. Molly had changed his whole world and he had done so much to be back here. Back with her. He would tell her more about it as they continued to be together, but for right now he knew what she needed to hear to get her to stay with him. He knew what to say to make sure he'd stay in her life.

He managed to whisper out his reply

"Just you."


End file.
